Well He Certainly Wont Understand That Reference
by IfTommorowStartsWithoutRue
Summary: In which Dean Winchester realises his feelings for a certain angel may be more than just friendly.Mainly AU, cuts of mid way season 6. No Godstiel stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: I own nothing, because tbh I couldn't have created so many handsome guys. And lets face it if I owned the cast, and therefore Jensen Ackles, I wouldn't be writing this...i'd be taking pictures ;)**

Dean couldn't understand how Sam could be so friendly with Cas. They were talking like nothing had happened, like Cas hadn't told him the nightmarish tales of what he had done without a soul. He knew; Cas knew that it could break Sam, it could kill him and Sam knew it too. How could they be laughing with each other? Part of Dean wanted to grab that feathery dick and punch his permanent confused expression off his face. Then again if Dean thought about it for long enough he knew Cas wasn't to blame, anybody could have told Sammy. It was probably better coming for Cas, although he didn't exactly understand the concept of breaking the news gently to someone, his tale would probably had been more caring and significantly less detailed. Cas had always helped them. Dean made a mental note to show his appreciation more.

Why was he still angry at Cas then, he didn't understand it, he had nothing to hate him for, not that he knew about anyway. So why did he still want to slam him against the wall? He shook his head, getting rid of the feeling and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Resting his foot upon the other he laid back and listened to the distant sound of the buzzing TV. There was some sort of cop show, NCIS or something, it didn't really matter, in Dean's mind they were all the same. Plus he wasn't really watching it. He was watching Sammy, maybe he was being stupid but he just expected him to break open and go up in flames. Every time Sam moved Dean winced a little expecting it to be his last movement. Why had he let Sam say yes? He groaned loudly and was met by a confused stare from the other two men.

"Dean?" Cas' deep voice broke the tentative silence. "Are you okay?". The question hung in the air for a second before Dean found it in himself to respond. He shook it off, stood up and announced "I'm fine Cas, I'm just worried about the car". He darted off quickly outside. He'd simply used it as an excuse but he went to sit in the Impala anyway. "Hey Baby" he whispered stroking the steering wheel and breathing in her scent. He felt immediately calmer.

"You have an unhealthy connection with this vehicle" Dean nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Jesus, Cas, how many times have I told you not to do that" He turned to Cas who was now sat straight up in the passenger seat.

"If your bad mood is because of our conversation, I apologise" Castiel took another breath, refusing to look at Dean and choosing instead to stare stubbornly out of the non-existent window screen. "I had no right to say what I did, I know you were only trying to protect Sam"

"Yeah, well you let me know how great a job I'm doing at that" Dean snapped with some added sarcasm

"I simply meant that, perhaps it would have been more convenient if Sam was kept in his previous condition" Cas tried to relieve Dean's tension

"This wall you had built might hold everything back extremely well" He added. Dean shook his head, Cas had always and would obviously always be bad at lying

"Thanks for the lie" Dean half laughed "I know it wasn't a good idea Cas, but I just wanted my brother back, that can't be that bad right?"

Cas smiled awkwardly.

"Alright enough serious talk" Dean cleared his throat "get outta of here I need to fix up my baby"

"You're a great brother Dean" Cas told him before zapping away. Dean looked back at the space where the angel had sat. Well if there was one thing he got out of that conversation it was that the image of Castiel in his mind was no longer connected with a violent outburst of anger. He smiled to himself and went to grab his tools.

Dean worked on his girl until his stomach began rumbling violently. With a frown he packed his things back into the box, gently patted the Impala and went to join his brother and Cas for Dinner. With the amounts of alcohol he had drunk waiting for the takeaway, Dean had begun to forget his worries over Sammy. They spent the rest of the night laughing at their attempts to make Cas eat Chinese. He eventually picked up a forkful of noodles and eyeing them carefully placed them quickly in his mouth. Wrinkling his nose he chewed and swallowed them.

"Disgusting" He commented much to the two brothers' amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: writing this i seem to have gained an obsession with describing Dean's chest a lot haha. I am not awesome enough to own Supernatural.**

Dean opened his eyes to the sight of Cas perched on the edge of his bed. He looked to be in his usual mode of deep thought. As Dean's mind swam back into focus he sat up quickly.

"Sammy" he exclaimed.

"He went for breakfast" Cas replied in a bored tone. "He left me here so you wouldn't panic and run after him"

"Oh" was Dean's only reply. He pulled the covers off and stretched. His pronounced muscles rippling as his arms reached over his head. He turned around to ask Cas if he knew when Sam would be back but he had gone.

He sighed and walked over into the bathroom to get a shower, letting his mind wander as the water trailed droplets onto his skin. He thought of Bobby. He'd been taken away for the week by Sheriff Jody Mills, much to his dismay. Bobby should be glad he didn't know Dean and Cas were behind it. They refused to let him worry about Sam, not with everything else that had happened to him lately. It took her a few hours to convince him to go but with a final "keep away from my alcohol" he eventually packed his things and left.

He brushed his hands slowly through his hair, flicking loads of drops onto the shower floor. Dean found it odd that Cas was staying with them in the house. Usually he only stuck around for the hunt and then went back to his brothers and sisters. Although Cas hadn't said anything about it he had a feeling that Castiel had had an argument with his fellow angels and that's why he'd been spending so much time on earth. If Dean's suspicions were correct then it wasn't had to work out what the argument would have been about; him and Sammy. It was common knowledge that most of the angels didn't look highly upon their friendship. Gabriel had been killed because of his and Castiel could easily go the same way. _No!_ Dean couldn't think about that, they would protect him against it, he may be a dry, unhumourous little thing but he refused to lose him.

Dean stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it loosely around his waist, leaving little trails of water highlighting his abs. He checked himself out in the mirror. Despite his dishevelled appearance and the bags under his eyes Dean still knew he was hot. It had been a while since he had pulled any women. Maybe he should take Sammy to the club tonight as a distraction; hey it would be hilarious to see Cas in a club too. Yes he would take them both to Nemesis tonight. He walked out into the room and went to collect his clothes. Whipping the towel off to dry his body and then dressed.

...

The three men sat around the table. Sammy had returned with what could be labelled a rather unconventional breakfast. For himself he had grabbed a chicken salad, for Cas a hamburger; one of the few foods he found pleasure in eating and for Dean his usual Pie. They sat eating in a comfortable silence, Castiel cleared up the plates, leaving Sam to read a book and Dean to watch Dr Sexy in secret.

Castiel was thankfully that no hunting jobs had turned up. It was nice to see his boys relaxing for a change. He admired their courage, despite their current adversity they still managed to be happy. Especially Sam, he couldn't imagine being in his position. Castiel had always admired Sam though, whatever sin he had commit he forever tried to find redemption.

He thought about what his brothers and sisters had last said to him in heaven. They had told him he was too attached to Dean and insinuated that their relationship wasn't so platonic. If only they knew. Cas thought he had done well at hiding his secret, he had to though it was counted as a sin of the highest rank. If they found out they'd rip out his grace. No, it wasn't Dean he had found himself attached to. Instead the owner of those long silky locks and outrageously tall structure. Castiel wanted Sam. That didn't make him totally homosexual right? Sam was just an exception right?

Castiel knew the boys were wondering why he had been spending so much time on earth lately. He couldn't tell them. They understood a lot sure, but they could never really grasp the amount of loyalty he was expected to have. He'd been avoiding heaven, they'd told him he had to choose between his father and the Winchesters and Cas didn't want to let go of any of them. He just hoped that something would create a bigger distraction upstairs and they would forget about the choice he had to make.

...

The rest of the day zoomed by quickly, they played a few games, eat a lot more food and Dean told them both about his plans for the night. It wasn't long before Dean was ushering Sam and Cas into the bathroom to scrub up for the club. Sam groaned but went to get ready.

Castiel tried to bargain his way out of it, protesting that he wasn't looking to have coutus with anyone. Dean had laughed and patted him on the back telling him it was good to look nice regardless.

Sam waited patiently for around another hour as Dean fussed about over Cas' clothing. He'd let Cas keep his shirt but made sure to undo the first few buttons. The tie and trench coat were left trailed on the bed and his usual black pants were replaced with an old pair of Deans jeans with on Cas were skin tight. Finally ready all three men piled into a taxi.


End file.
